


It’s Just Proof That He’s a Fool

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Clark Sawyer has a plan to propose to Julian Larson
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 6





	It’s Just Proof That He’s a Fool

Clark had a plan. He put the ring inside of a box, inside of another box, inside of another box, until it was the size of a small television. Then he wrapped it in wrapping paper and stuck a ribbon on the top. On Christmas morning, Julian was going to open it until they were both laughing at how ridiculous it was. He would see realization dawn over Julian’s face, who would probably unwrap faster as the box got smaller. When he reached the second to the last box, Clark would kneel down beside him and wait until Julian uncovered the ring. As soon as that happened, he’d hold Julian’s hand and give him his speech. It was foolproof.

“Babe, what the fuck is that?!” Julian announced when he passed by their tree.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clark replied. “It’s a surprise. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Julian cast a suspicious glance at Clark, then back to the box. He pursed his lips. “Well, it’s not a dog. You wouldn’t do that to an animal.”

“I could have the cage there and I can bring the dog in by morning on the twenty-fifth,” Clark countered.

“I hate dogs.”

“No you don’t,” Clark sang.

“No, I don’t.” Julian chuckled. “Sneakers does.” As if she understood, Sneakers yowled from where she was perched on top of the large box.

They’d been planning to get married for a long time now. Ever since they moved in together, as a matter of fact. But Julian had plans at first. He got his Oscar and his Emmy. All he had to get was a Grammy and a Tony. Julian found out very quickly that, even though he was Julian Larson, he couldn’t do it all overnight. The farthest he got for a Tony was a nomination. The Grammy’s were much harder to break through. And at some point, Julian decided to fuck it all and decided winning a second Oscar this was close enough. He was still toiling over that album, which Clark was helping on, of course. He even joked with Clark, after coming home from the Oscars, that they should elope right now so they’d be done with it.

“But where’s the romance? The whole asking your parents for your hand in marriage?” Clark protested.

“What? You looking for a dowry too?” Julian replied.

Clark was just looking for the right ring, then the right plan, and then the right moment. This was it. On Christmas morning, he was going to make Julian brunch (he’d been practicing with Mikey) and then he’d whip him up a caramel Irish coffee. It was only a few days away.

But they had to go through the party first. They were having Christmas Eve and Morn to themselves, but they wanted to through a little Christmas party for the hell of it. Just a few friends and their kids and their partners. Nothing too loud, nothing too ostentatious. They had a few people decorate the house (except the tree, even though it was a monstrosity of ornaments), but they just ordered in and had their guest bring whatever food they wanted. Clark was in charge of managing the interior décor while Julian was in charge of the exterior.

Clark was finishing getting dressed, half an hour before the first guest was slated to arrive, when he heard Julian call to him from downstairs. “Coming,” he shouted back.

When Clark reached down bottom step, he could see, in his periphery, the lights that twinkled in their backyard. “Out here,” Julian called again. “Come see!”

Clark smiled, excited to be surprised. He’d been so busy with a few emails and helping the decorators that he didn’t get a chance to look outside. Julian really wanted the inside to match the outside. Clark felt like they had more decorations up on their walls that there was meant to be.

Then he walked outside, ready to call for Julian, he laughed and almost walked back in. Their song was playing. It wasn’t a song he ever released to the public. He leaned on his knees as his eyes watered. The backyard was a cozy scene. Lights were strung up by the trees they had, creating a twinkling canopy against the setting sun. The firepit was lit. By it was a pile of cushions on a large mat, under a tent that swayed with the wind, in front of a projector screen that was meant for some choice holiday movies but was now showing a montage of them through the years of their relationship.

Julian walked into view from Clark’s left and extended his hand. Clark’s shoulders slumped with amused, lovestruck defeat. He was so sure he was going to do it first. Still, he took Julian’s hand and let himself be led to the center under the lights.

“I had a plan, you know,” Clark said, wiping his face with his free hand. “It was supposed to be foolproof.”

Julian sniffled and squeezed out a laugh as he pulled out the box from his pocket. “Tough luck, Popstar,” he said and knelt down.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> I Love You by Little Mix


End file.
